The development of systems implementing optical line transmission means in association with or substituted for electrical line transmission means has led to connectors for optical fibers being made which are based on connectors provided for electric wires.
For reasons paralleling those which already apply to the field of making electrical connections, the manufacturers of connectors for optical fibers seek to provide connection devices which are simpler and cheaper than those presently available, while at the same time improving their reliability and their ease of use.
Simplicity is looked for not only during the manufacture of the component parts and during their assembly, but also when the assembled connector is used by a user.
To this end, the present invention proposes a connector for optical fibers, and more particularly it proposes a connector of the junction block type.